


回溯

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, 倒写梗, 布鲁斯为第二任, 有蝠猫分手剧情, 罗宾为第一任蝙蝠侠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 鬼牌是Joker寄的一开始想写的就是蝠丑但写着写着，没有办法再写下去因为我们都知道的原因，他没有再出现在TDKR里真的很伤心，远大于遗憾的伤心诺兰没有让其他人接替他的角色，对于这一点我一直感情复杂。老实讲我真的很想知道如果Joker还在，TDKR的剧情会是什么样，但是也明白，别人演不出他那版的Joker了于是改成了这样。把连接着两人开始的鬼牌以不存在为代价，直接从开始便寄到了另一个世界的最后，老爷回到哥谭，赶走贝恩，哈维建立秩序，老爷离开哥谭，周游之后又回来，噩梦划下句号然后他继续做蝙蝠侠但是没有小丑了没有结局和开始就无法倒写，只能彻底不提了真难受写完这个本来就丧的我要连着这份一起丧很久了





	回溯

标题：回溯  
原作：诺兰宇宙  
作者：道莫小七  
警告：倒写梗；有蝠猫分手剧情；罗宾为第一任蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯为第二任；彩蛋警告  
注释：更多解释见后记

 

 

11.

“有人寄给我一张鬼牌。”

“是吗，谁？”

“我不知道。”布鲁斯将牌翻到背面，“上面只写了一个词。”

“什么。”

“哥谭。”

 

10.

“我不明白你为什么非要回去。”

“我……”布鲁斯暂停了收拾行李的手，“我也不明白。但我必须回去。”

他从余光里瞥见了不悦抱起臂膀的瑟琳娜，叹了口气，走过去哄她。

“别这样，瑟琳娜，我知道你不喜欢那地方，但就当是陪陪我？”

猫样脾气的女子瞪了他一眼，但还是勉强同意了。

 

9.

“庆幸您还没忘了我的号码，少爷。”

“如果可以我也并不想打扰你度假，阿福。”布鲁斯在电话这端短促笑了一声，“虽然我知道你早就退休了，但我在离开哥谭之前把祖宅钥匙交给了你。”

“您要回哥谭？”

“是。”他顿了一下，“别再问我为什么了，我也不知道。”

“Well，真神秘。好吧，少爷，您会在家门口见到我。”

“我以为你在欧洲，阿福。”

“我永远是韦恩家的管家。”

 

8.

“布鲁斯——”

男人差点没躲开这一下结结实实的拥抱。

“老天，你离开哥谭有多久了，我简直都记不清了。”娃娃脸的罗宾抱着他的肩膀喋喋不休，“你蓄了这么长的胡子？行行好，抓紧时间刮了吧，这让你看起来像是老了十岁。”

“John、John，”布鲁斯不得不打断他，“哥谭出什么事了？”

被听出刻意的过度亢奋的对方脸色僵了僵，垂下肩膀。

“是出事了。”

他承认。

“来了一群外地的雇佣兵。他们占据了哥谭，封锁要道，还放出了所有的犯人和精神病人。我一个人搞不定。”

洞中的蝙蝠倾巢而出。

“借我一套战衣。”唯一知道对方秘密身份的布鲁斯开口。

约翰·布雷克眨了眨眼，表情重又欢快。

“我把所有装备送给你都行，老兄。”

 

7.

“你不高兴？”

瑟琳娜抱着肩膀靠在蝙蝠摩托旁。

“你差点被炸弹炸死。”她冷冷指出。

“我们不吵架，至少现在不，好吗？”刚将炸弹运往海上引爆的布鲁斯明显一脸惫色，“我得去找……那个雇佣兵。”

猫女拉下眼罩，跨上摩托绝尘而去。

 

6.

“布雷克？”戈登一脸震惊。

“哦、嗨！”被意外发现的对方有些尴尬，“我没想到会在这儿遇到你。”

“我一直以为你就是蝙蝠侠。”

“你见到他了？他去哪儿了？”

戈登为他指路，看着他跑远的背影。

下一秒落单的他被抓住，扭送去了荒唐的民意法庭。

科瑞恩法官百无聊赖地托着腮，他看见原本该在一边织着毛衣旁听的那家伙不见了。

或许是被蝙蝠侠抓住了也不一定。

他开心地敲下槌子。

“Death！”

 

5.

球场被炸得坑坑洼洼，不过布鲁斯骨折的左腿并不是因为摔了下去。

塔利亚突然的临时反水救了他一命，但刚才和贝恩的战斗虽然没折断他的脊椎，却也让他断了一条腿。

“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯从牙关里喘出一句敷衍：“我很好。”

塔利亚优雅地耸耸肩：“但看来你和你女友的关系不太好了。”

布鲁斯直接将剩下的半口气吐了出来。

“或许现在不是说这个的时候。”她移开视线，“不过得知恋人曾经做过窃贼，对你的打击有这么大吗？”

“不是因为这个。现在不是说这个的时候。”

 

4.

“离开哥谭，永远不许再踏入这里一步。”布鲁斯告诉贝恩。

如果可以的话他其实更想将对方关入监狱。但，问题在于哥谭现在哪里有可以称为监狱的地方。

“也许我父亲会喜欢你。”临别时塔利亚对布鲁斯说，“他可以收你为徒。”

“还是别了。”

塔利亚冲他眨了眨眼睛，与贝恩一同离开了。

 

3.

“晚安。”

女人灵活地从窗口一个后空翻消失不见，那条他曾送给她的珍珠项链静静躺在保险柜上，柔和的反光刺得人眼睛生疼。

或许这样对大家都好。换下常服的布鲁斯拄着拐杖望着那条珠串。他清楚自己再也见不到那只自由的黑猫了。

同样见不到了的还有上任蝙蝠侠。

“我决定离开哥谭，去布鲁德海文。”那个有着一张娃娃脸因此看起来比实际年纪年轻不少的大男孩挠挠头，“不是以蝙蝠侠的身份，而是一名普通警察。我想这应该有助于我融入当地生活。”

“蝙蝠侠……”

“留给你。我是说，反正我本来就是借用了你家的地下蝙蝠洞，这种事由房主来做更容易。”

他拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“别太想我，老兄。说起来，你要不要去看看双面——哈维，我的意思是。他刚被救出来，在哥谭医院，烧伤科。”

 

2.

“谢谢还记得我，真的，谢谢。”

“我很抱歉。”腿伤终于痊愈的布鲁斯不无尴尬地开口。

“算了，忘了吧，我只是在说气话。”被其他警员救出来的戈登挥挥手，“不过我得感谢你们所做的一切是真的。你，蝙蝠侠，还有哈维。整形手术很成功，他的冷静和另外半张脸一起回来了。”

面具下的棕色眼睛难得柔和了。布鲁斯想起下午刚看到的那条新闻。他的童年玩伴选择了一个值得托付的人，而这个人所制订的法律也将使哥谭平静很长一段时间。

“蝙蝠灯是怎么回事？”

“我修好了。”戈登轻轻拍了拍钉在探照灯中央的蝙蝠标志，“哥谭可不能缺了它。”

“看起来不错。”布鲁斯点点头，转身踏上天台边缘。

然而离开前他却莫名犹豫了，回过来问戈登：“你还有别的事要和我说吗？”

戈登诧异摇摇头：“只是为了和你说声感谢。”

布鲁斯看了看他，重新离开。

 

1.

此后布鲁斯没有再遇到什么更大的麻烦。

他在失控的高铁上救下一个人；那个人阻止了手下烧他房子；科瑞恩被释放后在阿克汉姆就职——鬼知道他是怎么做到的，但至少表面上安分了许久；在哥谭暂时不需要他的时候他离开了几年去周游世界，意外拜了他曾救下的那个人为师；再回到哥谭，他们告诉他：杀害了他父母的凶手，在逍遥法外了这么多年后终于被抓住了。

他将珍珠项链埋在了父母的墓前，然后在恍惚间失足跌入了蝙蝠洞。

布鲁斯抱着似乎是折断了的胳膊蜷缩着侧躺在地上，就像小孩子那样，抬眼望着从洞口洒入的刺眼阳光。

“您看见什么了，少爷？”将他捞上来的阿福边为他包扎边问。

真折了胳膊的他躺在床上，疲惫闭着眼睛：“我父亲。我以为我看到他下来救我。”

年迈的管家将绷带最后一圈缠好打结，起身离开前捏了捏少爷完好的那边肩膀。

“一切都会好起来的，少爷。”

老人离开后，他有些困难地翻过身，继续侧躺着。

一切都会好起来的。

童年噩梦已经结束，他与黑暗再无关联。

 

 

0.

一切破坏皆被重聚，一切分子皆被重组。

除了一个意外无法还原，只能被彻底清除。

一个没有过去，也未再交代以后的意外之客。

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼牌是Joker寄的  
> 一开始想写的就是蝠丑  
> 但写着写着，没有办法再写下去  
> 因为我们都知道的原因，他没有再出现在TDKR里  
> 真的很伤心，远大于遗憾的伤心  
> 诺兰没有让其他人接替他的角色，对于这一点我一直感情复杂。老实讲我真的很想知道如果Joker还在，TDKR的剧情会是什么样，但是也明白，别人演不出他那版的Joker了  
> 于是改成了这样。把连接着两人开始的鬼牌以不存在为代价，直接从开始便寄到了另一个世界的最后，老爷回到哥谭，赶走贝恩，哈维建立秩序，老爷离开哥谭，周游之后又回来，噩梦划下句号  
> 然后他继续做蝙蝠侠  
> 但是没有小丑了  
> 没有结局和开始就无法倒写，只能彻底不提了  
> 真难受  
> 写完这个本来就丧的我要连着这份一起丧很久了


End file.
